


Little Bundles of Escape Artists

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Series: Breeders, Inc. [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hellhounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: He should have known Derek would sire little bundles of escape artists.





	Little Bundles of Escape Artists

Okay Stiles may have panicked a bit he thinks as another fireman stomps by into his bedroom. 

“Son,” the sheriff begins, before sighing and Stiles gives his dad an awkward smile.

“Hey daddy-o,” he greets with a weak wave. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, when I heard your address come across the scanner and all units being deployed, I figured it must have been life or death,” Noah says with a raised brow as he crosses his arms.

“Err...yeah, about that,” Stiles says sheepishly as he scrubs the back of his head.

“All right boys, be careful when you move the bed!” the fire captain shouts. “There’s a little one under there and we don’t want to spook him.”

“Stiles…” Noah groans with a shake of his head.

A shout of “incoming!” followed by a chorus of chuckles has Stiles hurrying into the bedroom just in time to see a little bundle of flames tumble between the firemen’s feet.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry! They keep escaping and I’m not sure how,” Stiles squawks as he kneels down to see where one of the baby hellhounds has disappeared to.

“Sheriff!” the fire captain calls out cheerfully and Stiles feels his ears starting to burn.

As his dad goes to talk to the man, Stiles crawls around the feet of the firemen trying to coax the pup out from under the bed while praying it doesn’t set the bed on fire.

When he and Deucalion bought this bed, it was with the intention of it being sturdy and big enough to accommodate for multiple weres (or enthusiastic sex, take your pick). What they hadn’t taken into account was that of course Derek would sire little escape artists in both litters and now here they were using the local Beacon Hills Fire Department to move his bed to get one of Isaac’s pups out. The bed sits low enough to where no one but little pups can crawl under and after three hours of the poor pup crying Stiles had called emergency services for assistance. He figured they would send one or two guys down just to help him slide the bed. He wasn’t anticipating the whole squad coming. Apparently it was a slow day.

“Ooomph, sorry,” Stiles apologizes as he runs head first into a fireman’s legs and when he looks up he meets very amused hazel eyes looking back at him. 

“Here, maybe I can help,” the man offers and Stiles shrugs in agreement.

“Jason,” the man offers his hand and a bemused Stiles shakes it. “Stiles,” he offers in mild embarrassment.

“What’s the pup’s name?” Jason asks, kneeling down to look under the bed.

Stiles opens his mouth and then closes it again. “Err…” He rubs the back of his neck. “Umm...either Fireball, Flame Thrower, or Calcifer,” he replied sheepishly. “I haven’t got around to officially naming them yet and when they flame out, they look the same,” he says with a cough. “I usually just say, ‘Fire’ to cover them all,” he says with a nod of his head, glancing away and back to the very attractive man who is laughing at him now.

“Gotcha, okay, well then. Fire, come here,” the man barks out and the little pup turns to him. The man gives a little whistle and the pup perks up before suddenly launching itself at the fireman.

Jason catches the little flaming bundle of joy and offers him to Stiles, who leans back away from the fire. 

“Maybe when he puts himself out,” Stiles suggests and Jason laughs.

“Parrish! Come retrieve your spawn,” Stiles calls out and Parrish appears suddenly causing Jason to startle.

Parrish takes the pup away from the fireman and curls it into his chest, sniffing at the man before butting his head against Stiles’ shoulder and disappearing again.

“Yeah, hellhounds are stealthy, who knew?” Stiles says wryly.


End file.
